


Witch Story

by UmiHoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiHoshi/pseuds/UmiHoshi
Summary: In an alternative ending of the 19th century, Witches rule the country. But when a MASTER THIEF accidentally kidnaps the WITCH PRINCESS, things start to steer between Witches and Humans.





	1. Chapter 1

**  
**

**Prologue**

  
  


…Huf..

…..huf…

..huf……

  
  


Spiderwebs clung stickily in his hair.

Sewer water swamped under his feet, smelling nauseating.

Dark shadows looming around every corner.

Nothing could stop the young boy from running as fast as he could.

He didn’t falter or look back to see if he was being followed. It would only slow him down.

The raspy sound of his breath and his aching feet told him he had been running for a long time already,

though he didn’t know for how long.

And for how long did he still have to run?

Was there even a way out of this dark and deserted sewer?

He could only try.

  
  


One thing he knew for sure: There was no turning back.

He would rather die here then return to that room.

A room with no windows. With dusky pink lights. There were stuffed animals, like a doll’s room.

That tooth-achingly sweet smell. The pressing, suffocating air.

An equally sweet but threatening voice that still send shivers down his spine. Childish laughters.

It rung in his ears, so he tried to deafen it out by the sound of his ragged breathing, the freezing clatter of this teeth and the splashing of his feet.

  
  


Until finally, he saw light in the distance.

The light of hope. A sharp contrast to the darkness that surrounded his path until this point.

And for the first time for as long as the boy can remember, he saw the blue sky.

It stretched out above him in a cool shade, with streaks of orange and red in the late afternoon. And to the south, a pale twin moon.

The boy fell on his back, exhausted. This was as far as he could go for now.

But he was free…

  
  


Absently, he felt that the ring he had clutched on for all this time was still in his hand.

A large jewel was adorned with silver craftsmanship. It felt cold and smooth.

Back then, the boy did not know yet:

Every time he would close his eyes on that blue sky, he would not be truly free.

Not until the city of Salem would perish.

  
  


**Chapter 1**

**Sour Seventeen**

  
  


An alternative ending of the 19th century.

Year 175 of the federation of Witchcraft and Lore

Salem inner city

  
  


It was to be the biggest celebration in 9 years.

Many have looked forward to this moment for months, and on the 21st of June, it was finally time.

Surely, more then halve the town had been invited. And more joined from outside.

Salem is a port city, so the harbor was brimming with business for the celebration.

An excited spring in people’s step, chattering voices, running children.

The already beautiful city was evidently glowing with anticipation.

Salem was one of it’s kind. With a complex water system, breaking the residential area’s into several parts, all connecting to the center, where a majestic white castle stood proudly. A midst the other buildings, it was the only that was pure silky white and the walls seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

Many scholars dreamed of visiting the grand library within it’s walls. And there was no lady who didn’t long to be swept away by a gentleman in the large ballroom.

For the celebration, the houses were decorated with colored lights, shaped like flowers or butterflies.

And though it was June, enchanted snow lightly fell on the city that was not cold to the touch and disappeared when reaching the ground, spreading a pleasant scent of apples, tulips and vanilla.

The buildings were colorful and round, with bright patterns and ornaments, as if each was competing to the other in being part of an even prettier fairy tale. Red-yellow checkers or green-blue stripes on the rooftops. And Golden or azure lining down every curve.

At the end of every street, there was either a statue, a fountain or a plaza, decorated with mosaic and well kept gardens.

Both by foot, cart or boats across the canals, every vicinity was in easy reach. Nothing as fast as brooms, of course.

This was the metropolis of it’s time. The Magic city. The center of trade, culture and progress.

  
  


Though with something so marvelous, it is bound to have a dark side.

When it’s said that halve the town is invited for the party, it really only means halve of what lays within the high walls, blocking the wealthy part off from the suburbs.

Outside these walls lived the humans. And inside the utopia, witches.

But for a high culture, they would learn to live in peace.

As the superior race, witches empowered themselves and led society to wealthy times.

The city of Salem would be one of it’s kind in glamour.

  
  


If it were not for that accident from 10 years ago…

Only few who witnessed lived to tell the tale. It was like a single day war.

The south-eastern part of town still carried deep scars from all the destruction the fires had caused.

All that is known of that day is that the entirety of the witch council, including the Queen, had been annihilated.

Those were dark days for the witching world.

It was only thanks to the new queen, the granddaughter of the former, that life could go on so smoothly.

Even though this queen is only 26 years of age, she is the pride of her race and the most talented witch of the century.

She is strong, gentle and very wise.

Queen Alice was the savior of Salem.

  
  


And today was a celebration in honor of that queen’s younger sister. princess Evangeline.

At the age of 17, every witch is to receive a jewel, depending on their clan.

This was no ordinary heirloom.

Fore as you may know, witches mean doing ‘magic’.

These Artifacts are infused with immense powers. The jewel eats the seeping energy that is released when using magic, and they grand power in return.

It is due to this that witches of today are so powerful. The jewels have become their life source. They are one, the witch and the artifact.

When in possession of a powerful artifact, one could do great things. Be it sound or terrible.

And great things were expected of Evangeline.

As the youngest of the 'Grimalkin’ or Cat clan and the Queen’s sister, she was destined for greatness.

Except

Evangeline had no magical talent what so ever.

  
  


-

  
  


The young lady tapped her feet impatiently on the tiles.

She pondered to figure if she was restless due to excitement for being among so many people,

or from discomfort to such a stuffy party.

There was a hint of anxiety too. All these people came for her.

She’d best not screw up. Though Evangeline usually took things as they went. She thought of herself as quite practical.

A person’s strength lies in their ability to adapt.

It was very rare that she was among this many people, though. This was a different level entirely to the formal parties she had grown so costume to.

Due to her 'little inconvenient secret’, she was home tutored and her parents or governesses had only rarely left her unattended. Just to make sure no one found out she couldn’t do magic.

Well, it figures. Next to her marvelous sister, who knew some damn high level stuff by the time she was 10, Evangeline was an embarrassment.

It didn’t mean Evangeline was without skill, of course. She had focused all her attention on etiquette, dance, theory of magic, potions, alchemy, etcetera, etcetera.

But nothing that could really be called 'magic’.

  
  


Evangeline stroked the creases out of her golden dress and checked if her bangs and 2 side braids were in place to hide her rather bushy brows and larger ears.

She was nothing like her graceful sister, really.

Evangeline was both childish and boisterous, with cheek to spare. She was venturous and loved mischief.

The young princess was often told off by her teachers and elders to behave. But Evangeline knew she could get away with a lot.

She was lovable and cute. And very affectionate and social. There were few people she met who didn’t get along with her.

But she was still a tiny shameless gremlin, through and through.

Though she and queen Alice are clearly sisters from their wavy platinum blonde hair and fine posture, queen Alice was much more refined.

Where Evangeline was wild, Alice was a silent and mature beauty with an air of authority over her.

Evangeline admired her older sister very much. She had always attempted to play with her or win her affection by sliding sweets over.

Alice had barely any time in her full schedule, though.

Hardly room to have a good time with her little sister.

  
  


But somehow, Evangeline had the feeling like things could look for the better after today.

If she received her artifact, it would mean she is recognized as a full grown witch!

Doesn’t that maybe mean they found some clues of magic in her after all?

If all goes well, she should have the opportunity to ask Alice about it.

As not only the queen, but also the head of the Cat clan, she was to bestow the artifact upon Evangeline. That could be a good moment to ask.

Maybe even have a fun chit chat with her.

As a real witch, surely they’d have more to talk about now.

  
  


Evangeline needed a moment, giggling in her palm, looking around cheekily if no one had noticed her giddiness and lack of poise.

Not that she’d recognize anyone though. She’d probably even miss her uncle, who was a man hard to overlook, somewhere across the room.

She was surrounded by men and women wearing masks. Colorful masks, creepy ones, masks with long noses or droopy eyes and fake lashes.

It had been Alice’s idea to make it a masked ball. The only one not wearing a mask was Evangeline, as the guest of honor.

And Alice herself, cus she’s the queen. Queens are too cool for that.

To Evangeline, it felt a little bit like the ballroom was just a little world for the two of them.

It made her feel special.

But also a bit…. secluded?

  
  


As the guests were waiting for the queen to arrive, it seemed that not everyone was appreciating the idea of a masked ball, though.

“It happened only last week,” She heard a chubby middle aged witch whisper to a tall and boney man.

“in the Mouse family, one of their artifacts was stolen!” She hissed her words outraged, but also a tad excited.

“It wasn’t the head of the family, right?” the male witch replied. He sounded like one of those spineless types.

Another witch with a peacock mask mixed herself into the conversation. “No it wasn’t miss Scourise. But I’ve heard they are sure it’s that notorious thief!”

“Right, right!” The chubby one replied. “The one who’s been stealing artifacts from all around Salem! So scary!”

“Scary, indeed.” the man seemed a lot less gleeful on the matter. “That’s why I’m saying, a masked ball in these times is calling for trouble! Who knows who could mix among the crowds?”

“Ow, don’t be ridiculous.” answered the witch with peacock mask. “the Queen’s here, how tight do you think security is?”

“I don’t feel save knowing the head of the Wolf family is out, though.” The wolf family being something like the local police. The chubby witch turned a bit more meek, thinking of this absence.

“What if he’s really here? What was that thief called again?”

the peacock witch fixed her ginger locks, getting hot thinking of the idea. “right, right! The Pla–”

  
  


At that moment, all sound died out and the eyes were focused on the staircase.

At the top stood a beautiful figure, dressed in a long black evening gown, decorated with magically frozen roses.

Her blonde curls were pinned up, with a few stubbornly peeking out.

She smoothly descended from the marble stairs, walking straight up as all eyes followed her every graceful move.

The red of the magic roses could not compare to the vivid scarlet of her eyes, as if no light could reflect in them.

Accenting the beauty mark under the left side of her rouge lips, she always wore a modest and soft smile on her face.

Though something about her felt very pressuring. And desolated.

She was the only attendant who wore no mask, save for Evangeline:

Queen Alice Grimalkin.

  
  


Next to her was a young man, younger then Alice, but older then Evangeline.

Even while wearing a mask, Evangeline knew who he was.

There was always this fairy-tale-like vibe hanging around Amand Jörmungand.

Snow white hair, tall and slender, well dressed, kind eyes, smells nice. All that misses is the white horse.

Though Evangeline knew better.

Amand was a funny man. He was amusing to talk to and they had been friends since she can remember.

By arrangement, he was her fiancee.

Evangeline supposed she could’ve gotten worse. He’s a good catch. And the cat and snake family have always gotten along.

Though lately, he’s been hanging around Alice a lot.

The queen had seen great potential in his magic abilities and so he was asked to join the Witch Council, a group of clan heads that govern Salem and it’s surroundings.

Within a year, he had become the council’s number two.

Which is why he was the one escorting her majesty down the stairs right now.

'They grow up so fast’ Evangeline mused and wiped an imaginary tear,

before figuring this was what the evening was all about and she had to move to the small stage in the center of the hall.

  
  


No matter how well behaved Evangeline tried to make herself appear, she was in no way a competition for the gracefulness of her sister.

Queen Alice glided over the stage, filled with dignity. Whomever she passed was filled with awe over the scent of her perfume, the soft look of her pale curls, her fine and almost feeble stature, the ever slightest sign of her chest rising as she breathed, as if she didn’t seem to breathe at all.

Around her neck hung a jewel, cloudy white of color. It appeared to be either pink or light blue, depending on the angle and light falling on it.

The name of her artifact was Aurora. The stone a white opal.

Alice had gotten her at the age of 14, far before her own coming of age ceremony.

With the stone of her late grandmother’s, which was lost in the war, as sole exception: Aurora was the strongest artifact, befitted only of the strongest woman in the current witching world.

None other then Alice could possibly bare such an omnipotent jewel.

The queen was powerful and beautiful. Evangeline as well, was in complete awe of the grand lady who approached her.

The queen was holding a small box with purple velvet coating. Even the way how she held it was solemn and perfectly in the center of her midriff.

Evangeline’s artifact was stored in it. The youngster could hardly bare the anticipation of seeing her very own artifact for the first time.

But even that excitement was overruled by standing in the face of the great Witch Queen.

Evangeline could not remember when her sister had last looked at her so straightforward. So direct. It was almost scary.

Evangeline could only feel adoration in this moment. This glorious woman was her queen and her sister.

She wished to follow her forever.

No matter how poised and cool Alice presented herself, there was an ever passionate fire burning in her eyes.

This made her all the more enticing.

But Evangeline could not shake the feeling that this burning sensation from Alice was pointed at a place that her little sister didn’t know of. It wasn’t directed at Evangeline, at least.

What was on her sister’s mind?

  
  


From the audience, the impression was slightly different then Evangeline imagined it to be.

To the gathered crowd, there stood not one, but two young women worthy of idolization on the stage.

If Alice was a frozen rose, eternal and pure, Evangeline was a vibrant sunflower. Climbing valiantly towards the sun. Letting nothing hold her back. She was brave, warm and kind. A princess of the people.

The both of them were incomparable in aura of nobility. But in some hearts, Evangeline was favored.

She was yet unaware of the power she held over people’s hearts. And though she doubted to ever be as grand as her sister, there were more than many who would love her unconditionally as their princess. And as a person.

But what both young women didn’t know, was that in the crowd, there was a single person who looked at this stage with malcontent.

  
  


Still ignorant to the feelings of anyone watching them, Evangeline felt blessed to be in her sister’s presence.

“Alice–” She started, wanting to sneak a small tete-a-tete to break the ice. But Alice had already started:

“I thank you all to have gathered here in celebration of the birth of a new Arch Sorceress.

As rituals of old, she shall be bestowed with the blessing of a birthstone from our family. This gem represents her alliance to the Hermes Tresmegistus,” being Alice, “and the recognition as one of our kin.”

Evangeline realized she should’ve done so from the start, but this was a good moment to hastily sit on her knees in the middle of the magic circle drawn on the stage and fold her hands as if in prayer. Better late then never.

If this ritual was performed by any different family, the family head would sit opposite the new sorcerer or sorceress, outside of the circle, and hand the artifact over as equals.

But Alice was the queen. She would not lower her head for anyone.

She stood in front of Evangeline as she slowly opened the box.

As she revealed the necklace that had been kept in it, the box vanished in smoke, leaving only a golden cord balancing on Alice’s delicate fingers. And hanging in the center was a dark stone. The center was a swirl of both fire red and lightning blue. Similar to Alice’s artifact, either blue or red were accented, depending how the light fell on it.

A stone such as this was often referred to as a dragon’s egg.

As was custom to the Grimalkin family: it was an Opal. In Evangeline’s case, a dragon breath opal.

  
  


“This is Eden.” Alice continued. “A most beloved stone among our kin.

May he light your path in dark times and brave any fear in your heart, if time must come where you are alone.”

Evangeline had her eyes pinched dutifully, but couldn’t help but gulp at Alice’s imposing words.

She could feel the other gently tug her long hair away, momentarily exposing one embarrassing too-large ear, before clipping the artifact on it’s rightful place.

Suddenly, Evangeline heard an astonished murmur among the crowd. Eve couldn’t help but open her eyes and could only just see how Alice perched to the floor before embracing Evangeline.

The younger girl’s cheeks flared up in color and the moment was already over before she could even do anything close to answering the passionate hug. She just about had her arms hanging silly in mid-air.

But before Alice let go, Evangeline could hear her whisper: “May you be bestowed with all that my heart has secretly wished for you, all these years.”

Evangeline could just about cry in that moment. Such beautiful words from the person whom she always looked up to.

But as Alice backed off, Evangeline figured Alice was to keep her public appearance and this may have already been too much for her to show. So the younger sister tried her very hardest to not cry and disgrace her older sister and queen any further.

But Evangeline knew she’d lock this moment in her heart forever. Even if it was only barely permitted, Alice spoke these words to her. She had always thought of Evangeline.

Right. Ever since their parents and grandmother had passed away, they had been the only two bearing the prided Grimalkin’s name.

Evangeline swore to herself she would do anything in her power to stand by her strong and just sister.

  
  


As if in a dream, Evangeline stumbled off the stage and could barely even hear the people around her congratulating her or complimenting her.

She needed some air or she’d faint from pure bliss.

She strut up the marble stairs to an indoor balcony part of the ballroom. It was a whole lot calmer there, and what more, she had agreed to meet up with someone.

Her best friend, Amand was clapping for her encouragingly, knowing well enough what was going through the princess’ head.

Evangeline wobbled over to him to lean her head against his chest and release a silent scream as quiet as she could get her voice to go.

”There there.” Amand patted her shoulder to calm her down.

“I’m sorry, Mandy. We can’t get married. I’m in love with my sister!” the girl raved.

“Ahahah. Sure, dear. If that’s what you want?” He knew this was Evangeline’s way of over the top expressions.

She said things like this more often and there was will nor way for him to stop her crazes.

“Did she say anything about me before you came here? You were with her, right?” She interrogated him with twinkles in her eyes.

“I may be her second in command, Eve. But her majesty isn’t quite the… talkative type.”

“That’s no answer, Amand! What was she like?”

The boy only answered her with a slightly unsettled smile. The one he wore more often when prying was useless.

This man and his stupid poker face. The mask he was wearing didn’t help any in it either.

“By the way, are you wearing your glasses underneath that mask?” She asked him, switching topic to get him off guard for a later moment.

“I am as good as blind~” He laughed both heartily and distressed.

Amand had terrible eyesight. About the one and only thing that wasn’t perfect about him (safe for his sense of humor).

But glasses were somewhat of a fashion statement these days, so it in fact made him look even better on the long run.

“How many fingers am I raising?” She held up four.

“Twelve!” He looked so sure of his case, too.

“…….” ugh. He was dropping from word puns to lame dad jokes.

Will the country be okay with this duffus as second in command?

Well, it’s not a small feat to be head of the Snake family, a Witch council member, in charge of public affairs, and the queen’s most trusted councilperson at the sweet age of 19. He had brains enough when he wanted. (IF he wanted…)

He had a lot more admirable things to back himself up then Evangeline does.

She fought hard to not feel inferior to him.

But she always had a hard time to fathom the huge role he plays in Salem. Or the fact that she was to MARRY him soon.

She had hung around him more in one day then she had seen Alice all together in 17 years lifetime.

To her, he was just Amand.

He was more of a big brother. Or a little brother, either way.

It was definitely not that she didn’t love him. Or doubted she’d be happy with him.

But there was something that didn’t stir her well about it.

  
  


Removing his mask, Amand fished his glasses from his chest pocket and wore them.

“Well then, what’s the plan from here on out?”  
Evangeline raised her shoulders. “No one still told me anything about 'you know what’,” being her lack of magic, “so I guess I’ll have to wait until they tell me if they found anything.”

“I wasn’t told anything either, but I suppose we’ll find out Evan-tual-line.”

Evangeline glanced at him with an extremely dead-tired look. It wasn’t even a new one. This man needed to be stopped.

  
  


There was the sound of commotion and glass breaking to the ground. Evangeline and Amand leaned over the balustrade and saw queen Alice leaning against a table, holding a hand in front of her mouth, looking pale and troubled.

“Ow dear, it seems her majesty has reached her time limit. I’ll be right back.” Amand patted her head shortly and rushed down the stairs to aid Alice.

Evangeline had loved to follow and help the queen, but she’d only get in the way. It was not her place…

Her work asked a lot of Alice. Even Aurora wasn’t strong enough of an artifact to temper all the magic potential in her, or so Evangeline was told.

Alice was really something for going so far for her country…

Compared to that, Evangeline’s life wasn’t all that amazing.

  
  


She glanced after Amand as he left off towards her sister. He really was a good guy.

Well, even if she didn’t know yet what was expected of here from here on out, Evangeline supposed her live was set out for her: Study etiquette to not fall out of rail, don’t let people know too much about you.

Proper and poise, marry a pretty tool your family picked out for you and get lots of children in the hope the talent river of their aunty will pass on to them.

Don’t speak up unless spoken to. Don’t let people in on what you feel. No running. No going outside.

Let people around you handle the difficult work as you sit up and look pretty.

A live of no turns and coils.

Boring…

  
  


Evangeline took a deep breath.

Now now. It wasn’t like her to get all cynical. She never really complained on the matters before.

So why do so now?

She took another breath. And another, as if she was short-winded.

Was it… getting warmer in here?

Doubtless, it was a rather packed room, so the air’s bound to get stuffy.

But Evangeline felt uncomfortable.

She felt her palms sweat and a sting in her chest.

Maybe… crowds weren’t her thing..

But it wasn’t just that. The view started spinning in front of her eyes.

It felt like she was falling. Into an endless depth. Sinking into a suffocating blackness.

Her hands were feverishly trembling, her eyes stung.

She opened her mouth to call out for someone.

But… to whom?

  
  


All around her were people wearing masks. She didn’t know any of them.

It was in that moment as if they were all faceless. Sneering at her and laughing.

Like specters of malice and demons to haunt her.

Who were they? Why was she here? She had to get out!

For a split second, she thought she saw the scarlet eyes of her sister. But even if so, she was far far away.

Evangeline was alone. In a room filled with masses, she felt as if she was alone on a snowy plain.

Her feet freezing and an eerie wind blowing all the happiness from her body.

No.. She hated this. She hated being powerless! Was there nothing she could do?!

Not now, not ever!?

It has always been like this. She always could only rely on others.

Helpless. Useless.

She needed help. Quickly.

But no one could do anything. She didn’t know how to reach them.

She felt the jewel glow, burning on her chest. Like a small ball of fire, scorching her skin to the bone.

She felt a wave of unexplained hatred overcome her. As if she could never feel joy again.

She couldn’t breathe. Her teeth were clattering in fever.

And for a moment, she felt like she somehow knew exactly what this was:

Death.

  
  


Suddenly, she could feel a hand softly place on her shoulder.

It felt cool and soothing.

She could feel the person behind her lean closer to her. And in a soft gentle whisper, he spoke to her:

“Dear lady… may I have this dance of yours?”

At that, it felt like Evangeline could breathe as if she had never breathed such clear air before that moment.

The feeling of terror from just seconds ago seemed to melt away like a dream within a dream. Even though it had been so unsettling.

What… had she really been so afraid of?

She couldn’t remember.

All she knew now is that this person had asked her a question and she was supposed to answer accordingly.

“Err…” She was still rather baffled as she turned around towards him.

He seemed older then she was and rather tall. All the more so because she was pretty small herself.

His eyes were covered by a mask, like all the visitors had. A simple white mask, with a single tear drawn underneath his left eye.

His hair was ash colored and a bit messy, though he didn’t seem near old enough to go gray.

His suit was simple, but stylish. In a deep blue hue. He wore gloves, with a white stoned ring on his right hand.

He was a bit lanky, but carried himself well.

All in all, he looked like a fairly descent person. Rather handsome, even.

Not in the way Amand is, though. In fact, if this man had walked by Evangeline on any earlier account, she wouldn’t have registered him.

There was something very transparent about him. But none the less, he gave her a very calm and nostalgic feeling.

  
  


The man tilted his head with a thin smile on his lips. Rather, he looked as if he was fighting to smile more than that, over her baffled face.

But he waited patiently for her to reply.

“oh uh. Sure!” She blurred out, falling in a habit of being overly casual.

“I mean- I’d be delighted.” She corrected herself and curtsied, as was expected from a lady of her stance.

The man couldn’t help himself to chuckle, but bowed accordingly and took her hand.

The song he had invited her to dance on was already playing for a while, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Evangeline had studied dancing for most of her life, so she knew quite soon that his dancing wasn’t as stiff and over-rehearsed as she’s used to from other male partners.

It was rather casual and pleasant.

  
  


He opened his mouth for a seconds, as if to say something, but closed it again.

He did so twice.

In the end he said: “You look very beautiful tonight.”

It seemed the safest and most standard thing to say, but Evangeline got the feeling like he sincerely meant it none the less.

“uh. Yeah, you too. Handsome I mean.” She was being casual again and felt rather stupid.

“No need for formalities. Thank you, dear.”

But she cut to the case:  
“Have we met? Or, you know, who are you?”

The stranger smiled again. A cheeky smile.

“It’s a secret.”

“That’s a real shame.” She replied in similar cheek.

“Isn’t that the charm of a masquerade? After tonight, we might never meet again. And you may never know. But that makes the memory all the more enchanting.”

'Enchanting’ was an ironic word to use in the witch society, seriously.

It wasn’t like she couldn’t entirely understand what he was getting at. Meeting a mysterious person and having an amazing night. That’s what books are made of.

“That’s so unfair, though. I’m not wearing a mask, so there’s no mystery on my part. This was none of my idea.”

“Well, that only makes sense… A person like you is not easily forgotten.”

It sounded like your average flirting. But there was something about his wording that made it seem like it had a lot more depth then just that.

Evangeline frowned, not really knowing how to respond.

“You’re a weirdo.” Was her retort in the end.

He only laughed.

  
  


Before both even realized, the song they were dancing on had already ended.

“Oh…” Evangeline noted and couldn’t help but feel a sense of pity.

“Ah….” the stranger replied, lost for words.

Common courtesy dictates that at the end of a dance, you applaud the band, let go of your partner to give others a chance, not ask the same partner twice unless asked back.

All stupid rules that would simply mean backing off.

Evangeline didn’t feel like it. Wouldn’t it be okay for her to dance with him for a bit more?

……You know what? She was just going to do it!

Even with the music completely faded, she held on to him and smiled her ever cheekiest smile before dragging him back to dance with her again.

Seeing the baffled expression felt so victorious for her, even if his mask covered most of it.

But he soon beamed at her as well. Evangeline was almost certain he hadn’t wanted to let go either.

  
  


“Still, it’s a rather boring party, isn’t it?” he continued as they had both calmed down.

It struck Evangeline as an odd thing to say out of the blue, against the guest of honor no less.

She wasn’t one to question bluntness, though. Most of the time, she was guilty as charged.

“Excuse you? You’re dancing with the cutest girl in the room!”

He laughed and agreed. “Hm. Totally true~”

“But yeah, I guess it’s your average 'look how classy we are’ kind of thing.” she giggled.

“Owell, upper class needs to do what upper class does best.” He sight a bit wistful.

Evangeline noted that even though his bluntness and casualness was rather sudden, she found it was quite easy to reply to him in response.

It was almost refreshing to not keep up appearances after the whole ceremony and all.

Even with Amand, there were certain things she couldn’t say. But like this man said, 'we might never meet again anyway’, it didn’t matter as much to her to just act the way she likes.

Today was perhaps the last time. And it felt special and out of her ordinary boring routine to share such a moment without appearances with a stranger.

It felt a bit like they were partners in crime, talking a code called 'easygoing’ only the other could understand. A little party of just the two of them.

“Hey…” He leaned closer to her with a smile. “What would you say if we’d liven matters up for a bit? If it’s you and me, I’m sure we could.”

She had no idea what he was planning. But it sounded quite inviting. “sure. Sounds good to me. What do you plan?”

  
  


His smile changed into a more apologetic one as he paused for a moment.

“I do have to apologize to you. I had lots of fun….”

“..eh?” Before she knew what was happening, he had turned her around and had his hands clasped tightly on her shoulder.

The first thing Evangeline noticed was the change in his voice as it boomed across the hall:

“Ladies and Gentlemen~ I do sure hope you are enjoying your careless evening of splendor!

Though I do have to note, it really isn’t the smartest to leave your guest of honor unattended~”

  
  


Slowly and chilled, Evangeline turned her neck to look at the man who seemed so kind just a moment ago.

Her vision drifted to her shoulder and she saw the different gloves he was now wearing.

They had been smooth and white before. But now they were large brown working gloves.

His suit had turned black and rough, covered by an equally black cape.

And as her eyes glided up to his face, she saw a terrifying bird mask, pale like a skull with deep sockets and eerie stitches.

Evangeline silently gasped in horror and awe as she heard people around her exclaim:

“It’s the Plague Doctor!!”

  
  


Time seemed to have frozen. even if the following moments seemed to last ages, it couldn’t have been much more then a few seconds.

If Evangeline was asked on a later moment, she’d deny she was scared.

But cold shivers ran past her spine and she was nailed to the ground.

Was he going to keep her hostage? Or was he going to kill her??

They said he was a thief, right? So–

With a quivering hand, she clasped on to the jewel around her neck and bit her lip.

No. She didn’t want to give it to him. She was finally a real witch now. This jewel proved that. It was hers!

But she had no strength in her hands from fright and the thief ow so carefully and gingerly brushed her hand away from the artifact.

“Do excuse me, princess~” He spoke playful and triumphant as he made an attempt to remove the jewel from her neck, but–

It wouldn’t budge an inch.

  
  


Both the thief and princess stood dumbfound for a moment, looking at both the jewel and each other.

“….you okay, buddy?” Evangeline found her sass back, quite slower then she wanted. But it was back.

“ This isn’t quite how I imagined it.” The Plague Doctor noted as he tried to pry the jewel off of Evangeline’s dress.

But to no prevail. It was like it was glued tightly on that very spot.

“don’t mind me, you’re doing a great job here, mister thief.” Evangeline further taunted him as she slowly and sarcastically clapped her hands for him.

The Plague Doctor clicked his tongue as he saw over Evangeline’s head that guards were closing in on them rapidly.

“Pardon me.” He wrapped one arm around her waist and hoisted the both of them up a curtain towards the ceiling.

Quite the impressive feat with just one arm, but Evangeline wasn’t going to make matters easy for him as she tried to toss around and get lose.

“You sure apologize a lot. If you let me go, I’ll consider forgiving you.” No, she wouldn’t.

“With all respect. If I let you go now, you’ll fall to your death.” He climbed on the beams that supported the roof, but the guards had already started making their way up to their height as well.

“And now you’re trapped in a corner. What’s your next plan, genius?”

The thief sighed exasperated and put her down, still holding on to not let her escape. Or to not have her slip off the beams, either.

“You’re not helping with your nasty side comments, princess. Whoever taught you manners must be crying.”

“Ow sorry! Was I supposed to help?? this hostage thing is new to me, but I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works!”

In a swift move, the Plague Doctor pulled her close again as he smashed a roof window with his free arm.

“Very well. Then this will be my last apology to you for tonight.”

“Ow, what now–”

He held a napkin in front of her mouth and Evangeline gasped a breath before she realized the danger.

She always did wonder what chloroform smelled like.

As she lost her conscious, halve registering the cool night sky and the wind blowing through her hair, she took a great effort to mutter a last departing word: “you….jerk…”

 

* * *

That's it for chapter 1! I hope it was an interesting enough read. The story can still go any way, but I'm pretty satisfied with the start.  
  
I'm quite amazed how long this chapter got, since I usually don't get any further then 1000-2000 words a chapter, hahah. Well, I guess that's how it is with introduction chapters. the Plague Doctor showed up very late at the party.  
  
For anyone who is interested in seeing designs for the characters, I have some art in my Deviantart Gallery:  
umihoshi.deviantart.com/gallery/58796730/witch-story  
  
And on Tumblr:  
umihoshi-art.tumblr.com/tagged/witch-story  
  
So what did you think of it? please do tell! and I hope you will join me for the next chapter too!

 


	2. Chapter 2 A rough start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the missing princess starts as Evangeline finds herself trapped at the Plague Doctor's hide out.  
> Eve is soon to find that not everyone think as highly of witches.

“Any news?”  
Amand held his coat in one arm. Both having just put it off and also ready to wear it again to head out.  
Opposite of the dimly lit room stood Queen Alice, her back to him, as she gazed out of the panorama window.  
She came to this tower more often to gaze upon Salem and think.  
There was little left of the gallant smile she wore at the party.  
She looked cold and deep in thought.  
“None.” she replied plainly, without averting her gaze from the scenery.  
Amand sighed diminished. “Where could she be?” He muttered to himself and walked up to stand next to the queen and look out the window.  
He saw the queen was holding a white rabbit. Nothing new to him. If she was not at any formal occasion, she would always carry this rabbit around and stroke it rhythmically.  
The bunny always seemed rather on edge. As if dreading what those slender pale hands could do in an unguarded moment.  
An effect Alice had on any living organism, honestly.  
Amand was perhaps the only person who could get this close to her majesty. Not so much because of his position, but more so his ignorance to the fear-inducing aura that Alice continuously emitted. ‘You’d need at least that amount of recklessness to hang around either of the Grimalkin sisters’, he always thought.  
But where Evangeline was an open book, Alice was impossible to read. Her stature was both composed and refined, no matter the occasion.  
‘A curious woman’, Amand mused to himself quite often.  
Even after having spend the majority of his life with Eve, Alice was barely around.  
Even before she became the queen, she was already reserved and always studying. He knew very little of her, even to this day.  
It intrigued him. And so, he could not resist to search for the borders of her patience, from time to time.  
“You seem awfully calm. Even though she’s your sister.” He implied.  
But the only response he got out of her was her closing her eyes and a smooth reply: “You as well, my dear brother. Even though she is your fiance.”  
Amand laughed a little uncomfortable. “Touche, your majesty.”  
They were both silent for a moment, before Amand continued:  
“That said, I’m actually really worried… it’s just easier to not show.”  
“Then you should also know how I feel.” the queen replied. Though Amand doubted these words. Alice didn’t seem to just mask her feelings, at least not the way Amand did.  
What was Evangeline to her majesty?  
Then again, as the Hermus Tresmegistus, the most powerful magician currently in living, she is probably more adapt to stress then anyone.  
“Before I’m off again, shouldn’t we hold a council meeting on this?” he asked, burying his previous thought for now.  
“That will not be needed.” Alice spoke resolute and curt.

“Someone very capable is already on the move….”

It had been a long while since Evangeline had dreamed so wild and vivid.  
She figured the thief must have used something different from chloroform, since people don’t normally dream when knocked out.  
Then what did he use? Could he do magic? Was he a witch? Then why would he steal from witches?  
She couldn’t lay her finger on what the dream was about. Something from her childhood? Something about Alice?  
As she started to wake up bit by bit, she lost her grip on the fragments. But it felt like it had been something very important……

Evangeline opened her eyes and felt rather disorientated for a few moments.  
Closing her eyes again, she could at first only listen.  
She was somewhere very quiet.  
Back in the inner city that never sleeps, there were always sounds of buzzing crowds and vehicles. Shouting children, music, boats, things alike.  
But where she was now, it was dead silent.  
Yet after she gained a bit more focus, she could hear that wasn’t quite so:  
She could hear the gentle blowing of the wind. A branch teasingly rasping past the window. She could even hear a few birds singing their song and the low ticking of a clock.  
Also, some small noises she couldn’t really place. A sort of rustling pitter patter.  
She made another attempt to open her eyes and saw a white canopy above her head. She was laying on a bed.  
It was by far not as soft as the bed she’s used to, but that was actually quite nice for a change.  
Evangeline secretly always hated sinking away so deep that she was hardly able of getting back up by herself.  
She turned her head to inspect the room.  
It was a really simple room, but it was clean and neat. Next to the bed, there was a small night cabin, a washing table, an old brown chair and a large white closet.  
There was a small window and Evangeline could see trees for as far as the eye could reach.  
“Forest in the middle of nowhere. Classic.” She muttered and held her head, feeling a pang of nausea and migraine well up.  
“Good morning. I see you’re up.” she heard a voice coming from her right.  
She glanced over and the thief who had kidnapped her was leaning against the doorpost like he owns the place. (well, he does…)  
Still wearing the entire thief get-up and creepy birds mask, he looked terribly out of place in a homey space like this bedroom.  
“The 'good’ part’s debatable.” She rubbed her brow annoyed.  
“If you have energy to have backtalk, you seem fine to me.”  
“Maybe. But I’d feel all the better if you’d take me back home.” She retorted, not taking any of his remarks.  
“I plan to. As soon as possible, in fact. The less you know and shouldn’t, the better.” She noticed he was holding his left arm for a bit. Did he wound it?  
Evangeline quite easily felt compassion or pity, but for now she could only think getting away would be easier if he could use only one arm.  
Then again, he was saying he’d bring her back…  
She swung her legs over the end of the bed and sat up, looking at him skeptically. “Then why did you get me here in the first place?” she asked.  
“It was either this or ripping your dress in front of a crowd. I may be a thief, but I have an image to keep.  
Who’s brilliant idea was it to sew that necklace to your chest?”  
“Not mine??” In fact, why was it? It hadn’t been stuck during the ceremony. So did it happen somewhere after it?  
She fondled the jewel. She could just move it around no problem. Strange…  
Had it been some anti-thieving spell? Then who placed it? Someone of security, maybe?  
Well, if that had been the case, it sure as hell backfired. Evangeline was in a whole lot more trouble now.  
The thief noted how the girl could move the necklace and asked: “Can you untie it?”  
She probably could. But it didn’t take away that this jewel was an important heirloom to her.  
“Why would I?” she spoke rather hostile.  
“To hand it over.”  
“How about no?”  
“Why?”  
She glared at him. What an idiot. “Why would I give something important to some shady stranger? One who kidnapped me. And in a ridiculous outfit that gives me the shivers! You have no taste and are plain creepy.”  
Less annoyed then she thought he would be, he tilted his head and said: “What choice do you have?” Calm, but there was a slight undertone of threat in it.  
Evangeline hesitated to think of something, anything in her defense.  
“….I could stab you.”  
“With?”  
Evangeline couldn’t think of anything at the moment, but she tried keeping her act of not being intimidated.  
“We’ll have to see about that, won’t we?” she smiled cocky.  
The thief didn’t reply. Because of that stupid mask, there was no telling what expression he wore.  
But from his demeanor, Evangeline guessed he smirked in a patronizing way.  
Back at the party, he had just smiled without a word as well. He was a mystery. How could this be the same person? How could she have trusted him??  
“I’m a gentleman,” yeah sure, “so I won’t force it off you. But I can’t let you go until you hand the artifact over.”  
He called it 'artifact’. Did he know of it’s use? Does that mean he wasn’t just stealing because they’re jewels?  
Saying it like that made Evangeline curious to what the man was up to, but  
“I refuse.” and she continued: “I’ll scream really loud.”  
The plague doctor sighed. “Will give me a headache at best. There’s no one around in the next few kilometers.”  
'That’s a shame,’ she thought and clicked her tongue, but went straight on to her next defense. Right, she had her trump card, even if it was a bluff:  
“I’m a witch. Who knows what I could do?”  
But that too, didn’t seem to impressed him. “And you haven’t yet, because?”  
“Well, maybe I just didn’t know a useful spell for the situations?”  
“Fair enough,” There was a thick layer of skepticism in his voice, “But it will do you no good. If you kill me here, you won’t know how to get home. Bottom line, nothing can be done then handing the stone over.”  
He continued: “Knowing your kind, you never left Salem. You know absolutely nothing of the world outside.”  
Again that patronizing ring in his voice. Evangeline huffed upset.  
“How insulting! It’s just a few kilometers! It’ll take a while, but I’ll manage just fine!”  
“A while in which you have no food, water or means to know your direction. Face it, it won’t work.”  
The thief seemed to need a moment to collect his mind and calm down. Evangeline was winning terrain, though she didn’t get what about her finding her way back or not was getting to him.  
“I won’t harm you…” He had found his cool back. “But until that jewel is destroyed, you won’t be going back any time soon.”  
She clasped her hands over the jewel and gave him the cold shoulder. “I’m not handing it over.”  
It was silent for a moment. A kind of pressuring quiet in which either wouldn’t yield.  
The Plague Doctor was the one to break the stalemate in the end:  
“…..very well. Then I’ll let some time pass before persuading you once more.”  
He was planning to leave her be, then. But Evangeline was a sore loser. She hadn’t played all her cards at hand yet and she wasn’t going to just let him leave so easily.  
“I will cry.” She spoke dignified and cold.  
The Plague doctor raised his shoulders and dared reluctant: “Then cry.”  
After staring at each other for a moment, Evangeline’s eyes welled up and tears started falling down her cheeks in a rapid tempo.  
Not in the slightest concerned, the thief commented: “You’d do well as an actress.”  
But Evangeline’s tears wouldn’t stop coming. She started sobbing and at some point wondered herself if she was really still faking it. She bit her quivering lip and made herself small. Her big golden eyes were puffy and her cheeks flushed with sadness.  
The thief let her be like that for a while, but in the end he sighed in defeat and handed her a handkerchief.  
“Look.” He was holding back his temper the best he could. Or rather, a sense of distress. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Preferably, I’d have you back before nightfall…  
But I CAN’T let you go when you have that jewel!  
That thing is dangerous and it’d be better for you to not have it at all!”  
Calm and gracious, Evangeline took the handkerchief and without a single crack in her voice she asked quite plainly: “And why is it dangerous?”  
Evangeline could almost literally hear a vein pop with her captor, a true moment of euphoria to her.  
The man heaved a sigh that Evangeline fondly likes to call the 'sigh of suppressed seething rage’.  
But he collected himself disappointingly fast and bowed for her courteously.  
“Do excuse my late introduction.  
I am who they call 'the Plague Doctor’. And as it is, I’m out to steal certain gems like the one you’re holding.  
That isn’t just any stone that would fetch a pretty price on the black market.  
The Artifact stones of the numerous witch families hold a force that grands them immensely wicked powers.  
Powers that are far too easily abused and should not be messed with.  
As we speak, witches from all over the land use this power for their own greed and sadistic enjoyment to needlessly torment human lives for the sole reason that they hold no magic to fight them.  
In the wrong hands, that stone would be responsible for the deaths of 1000’s of innocents.”  
Evangeline couldn’t help herself and sputtered a laugh. “Excuse me??”  
He sounded ridiculous. What did he want her to do with all that information? This was so surreal.  
But the Plague Doctor wasn’t about to tell her it was a joke and she was supposed to laugh.  
He stood tall and dark in front of her. He whispered beneath his breath: “..I knew it….”  
“Knew what?” Evangeline stopped laughing abruptly and got an eerie feeling of the sudden change in his behavior.  
Quite the unsettling change. Evangeline had maybe only ever felt her sister be this pressuring.  
The thief spoke in an icey voice:  
“Yeah… You’re a witch afterall.  
Is the death of 'beings below you’ something to laugh about?  
Is someone standing up to 'higherups’ that kill on a whim, funny to you?”  
His voice was calm as ever. But it felt like his voice build up with anger after every word.  
He concluded, in another soar whisper: “Witches are monsters…”  
Evangeline was dumbfounded. Up until now, she hadn’t realized how serious this person in front of her was.  
Something was going on that was a whole lot bigger then some awkward thief stealing pretty stones and getting himself a kidnapped princess because he messed up.  
There was so much hate in him….?  
“Alright. I’m listening,” she spoke more seriously, “but how do I know yóú don’t have bad plans with them?”  
She was too late, though. The man was no longer so much as willing to negotiate.  
“That is no concern of you… 'Witch’.”  
Evangeline gulped. He spoke the word 'witch’ as if it was something disgusting to him.  
It was new to her. But somehow, being hated simply for what she was born as… felt aweful.  
The Plague Doctor turned away from her and headed for the door. “You will stay in this room until you hand that killing tool over. That is the end of the discussion.”  
“And if I don’t?” the girl had wished to still sound very brave, but the strength in her voice faltered.  
“…..We’ll see.” With that, he closed the door.

 

Evangeline sat in silence for a while, staring into nothing. She was telling herself she still had things in control, but she was starting to figure she’d gotten herself in a big mess.  
And it wasn’t just about her and the artifact 'Eden’… She might have bumped upon something that concerns the entire country.  
Were the artifacts really used for evil?  
Well, for starters, she knows it’s some dark form of energy…. but isn’t it a good thing that it is sealed and used for a better purpose?  
And how can she be sure this guy is telling the truth?  
No, maybe Evangeline herself was at fault for this…. she had never stopped to wonder about these things and had just taken them as they came.  
Believing the world around her all thought alike and was in little trouble.  
That was far too naive for a princess.  
Just what should she believe?

The girl stood up. Nothing was going to happen if she was going to stay sitting and pondering.  
For starters, she had to get out of here, before the thief would take Eden away from her.  
Alice……If she could talk about this with Alice, sure her sister would know what to do about it.  
Her big sister could tell how much is true about the thief’s story. And if it were true, they could do something about it…. she and Alice together…  
Evangeline went to explore the room to see if she could use anything to escape. No time to waste.  
She started with the closet. To her surprise, it was unlocked. And even more surprising, there were dresses in it.  
For a second, the thought of the Plague Doctor being some radical maniac and fetishist passed her mind. But on closer inspection, the dresses were various sizes and some seemed to be props, rather then casual wear.  
Something along the line of theater outfits? Or maybe disguises?  
She resisted to entertain the thought of the thief wearing these outfits. 'No no, no way~’ She couldn’t help but snicker. But back to focus.  
Eve thought how she could maybe rip pieces of fabric to make a rope.  
But before she could do that, she’d have to check if there was a way out.  
Turning from the closet, she headed to the window she had vaguely registered before.  
But disappointingly, it opened just a few centimeter. And even if she’d smash the glass, it was too small for her to fit through. Even without the ridiculously poofy ball-dress that she was still wearing…  
Looking out the window, she saw the room was on the first floor and the house stood hidden among trees on a hill. No other houses in sight for as far as she could see.  
Looking down, she saw grass grew around the bottom with various wild flowers haphazardly spread around.  
She spotted a few birds, even a squirrel. It was a sunny summer morning.  
'what a pleasant place, wouldn’t it be for this situation,’ she thought to herself and dropped back on the bed.  
'Looks like it’s really in the middle of nowhere…’ she clicked her tongue and held her head.  
'This headache’s not helping either… Just what am I to do?

“You know my sis is the one who has Aurora, right? Not me?” She called out, thinking the thief might still be around. No reply, of course. Figures.  
“Just making sure.” She mused to no one in particular.  
She sat up. Even if he wasn’t listening, if she was loud enough it would reach him.  
So she raised her voice some more: “look. We can’t negotiate if not all parties are aware of the situation. Frankly, I have no idea what I got caught up in. it’s very frustrating!  
I’m a reasonable person! we can talk?”  
Still no reaction. At this volume, could she just break the door down without him responding? Haha, probably won’t work…  
She continued, lowering her voice again. The things she was saying were also just something she wanted to hear herself say. To stay calm. And justify herself.  
“this is just very absurd and confusing to get caught up in…  
I pardon my rudeness before. But can you understand my feelings?”  
Doubting for a moment, she got up and tried the door. Was he really not around? Did he just leave her here?  
She started as she heard a rustling from behind the door. A whole lot closer then she had expected.  
So.. he had heard her? How embarrassing.  
But the rustling disappeared off in the distance, the source leaving. Door still locked.  
Evangeline clicked her tongue. “Too bad.”  
She sat on the ground and dropped on her back to stare at the ceiling.  
Maybe she could think better like that. But all it brought her was her headache worsening.

 

After some time passing, there came a knock to the door.  
Evangeline hadn’t left the ground and had her face covered with her arm, hoping the skin could cool her front head.  
“Yes?” She spoke halve grumpy.  
“I doubt it’ll suit your taste, but I brought you something to eat…”  
The princess laughed both charming and sarcastic. “how sweet of you, but I decline.”  
The thief replied in similar charm: “Hunger strike, is it?”  
“That. And can’t be sure what’s in there.” She sat up and glanced at the door.  
She heard her kidnapper sigh audible. “may I come in?”  
“You may.”  
She heard the rustling of the lock as he spoke further: “I can eat a part of it to prove it’s not poisoned.”  
“who knows, maybe it’s a slow poison, and you’ll take the antidote later.”  
The thief showed up in the door opening with a tray. He had changed outfit, but the birdmask was still very much there.  
“you’re more cunning then I am.” he sounded almost impressed.  
“Why thank you.” She didn’t sound very heartfelt, though. There was definitely an air of hostility among the two of them. But also some weird sense of fondness. The type you’d have with a classmate who you tease back and forth.  
Evangeline expected a lot from kidnappings, but certainly not this.  
“This is your first time kidnapping someone, huh?”  
He closed the door firmly and put the tray down. “What gave you that idea?”  
Eve shrugged. “The service. Plus you’re incredibly easy.  
I always imagined during a hostage to be escorted by brainless lackeys, not the big bad himself.  
You work solo, huh?”  
He ignored her prying, continuing where he left. “I cant force you to eat it. But it’s best when it’s still warm.”  
There was a glass of milk, warm bread, jam and cheese. Overall, it looked plain and in-suspicious.  
“the thought is appreciated.” She declined, though.  
Evangeline could guess he rolled his eyes as he scoffed under his breath: “Princess…”  
score is 3 for that princess, 0 for the lousy master thief, though.  
“Anyway, we need to talk.” She spoke more earnest, but he cut her to the case:  
“I apologize for my rude behavior from before… you must be scared, so it’s not weird that you’re uncomfortable.”  
“suspicious is a better word.” She frowned. “I’m confused about this whole thing. Explain.”  
“Yeah..” he replied a tad uncomfortable, but dormant. “where do you want me to start?”  
She shrudged exasperated. “I’m very lost here, buddy. Your pick.”  
The Plague doctor tilted his head and replied matter-of-factly: “then I pick not explaining anything.” He was gloating. She could tell.  
Okay then, 3-1 for the petty thief.  
“Pffft. Proof I can trust you!” She stated pointedly and crossed her arms. “I’m willing to negotiate if you have valid points.”  
“frankly, I can’t.” Since Evangeline was still on the floor, the thief grabbed a chair to sit across her. “I’m not exactly best friends with witches, so there’s no reason why you should be an exception.”  
He continued: “but I believe there’s nothing as filthy as 'result justifies any means’. It wouldn’t make me any better then them. so I won’t hurt you.”  
“I can respect that.” At the very least, he sound sincere. “What’s wrong with witches? Is there corruption?”  
“corruption is a mild expression, princess.”  
“Clarify… -please.”  
He was quiet for a while. Possibly considering what he could and couldn’t tell her.  
“ 'Witches are building a better world’ is the popular slang in Salem. But they try to reach that over the back of humans.  
For example, there are many professions that are illegal for humans.”  
“Like what? Politicians?”  
“Actors. Civil servants. Journalists. Teachers. Priests. Doctors are very tightly screened as well.”  
Eve tried to figure out for herself what could be harmful about these, but she couldn’t think of anything.  
“Why those?”  
“Spreading of opinions. Every word that could cause witches to be shown in a bad daylight is cut down.  
Witches are incredibly powerful. But they still fear humans. Can you guess why?”  
“ 'The Beatrice Tragedy’? The disaster from a decade ago…. But humans DID cause that, right?? A lot of witches died because of them! My parents–…. My grandmother, the previous queen, died too that day.”  
The plague doctor nodded. “Yet there’s no actual proof humans were the cause of any of that.  
None the less, witches responded with an irrational hate for humans.  
142 people died during the disaster. Of which 10 high politicians.  
But after that, a rough 3000 human civilians were hunted down on suspicion of treason.”  
Eve stared in shock and had to process what this means for a moment.  
3000 civilians. That’s almost 4 times the people working in the palace.  
“But…but my sister would never do something like that, right?”  
“The current queen,” the thief’s voice sounded incredibly sour at those words, “didn’t actively give orders like this herself.  
But she never stopped it either. War criminals go unpunished.  
After she ascended the throne, things did calm down in Salem. But even then, humans remain second rated citizens.  
There’s not the slightest of reason for her to bother. And so, humans are left to fend for themselves.  
The foundation of witchcraft and lore dictates 2 different laws for humans and witches. Example: For stealing a bread, a witch is fined 50 silver Bells. A human loses a hand…  
Poverty remains. Girls much younger then you are forced into prostitution.  
some families have to catch mice to not starve.  
taxes are impossible to pay. But not as impossible as medicine. With the rarity of doctors, there are diseases eating away on small children.  
Witches are very much aware that they are better then others. and believe they have more right to live.

But that’s not the worse…  
“People…. 'humans’, that is… They disappear in that city…”  
“Disappear? Why?”  
He glanced over to her. “Test subjects… to call one thing.”  
Evangeline’s face turned paler at every word. But the thief had to tell her.  
She had to know just what has been happening while she was save inside the castle walls.  
Still, the Plague Doctor doubted to continue.  
“There are–… witches who enjoy keeping humans as pets. I’m sure that’s not an exceptional matter…..”  
“you mean like slaves?”  
“No. 'Pets’. Not considered an intelligent life form with a will. Or to eat them. Livestock if you will. Human meat is considered a delicacy among some…”  
Evangeline covered her mouth, a rush of nausea overwhelming her.  
“What?? What!!??”  
Coming at this point of horror, her kidnapper didn’t stop any longer, but continuing in a cold monotone voice: “to witches, human must be nothing more then some form of sick entertainment…. something to be laughed at….”  
Eve’s cheeks flushed and she quickly averted her eyes in guilt.  
He knew he was being a jerk. But this truth had to be said for her to understand just how grave the situation is.  
“I…. I don’t know what to say… I’m so sorry you’ve been through all those things.”  
“ 'been through’… suggests it’s a thing of the past.”  
“y-you know what I mean!”  
“I don’t…”  
They were both anxiously quiet for a while. Evangeline could almost physically feel how bitter and hostile this man was at the moment.  
She didn’t want to believe any of this. She wanted to shout that he was lying! She wanted to run off and have someone, ANYONE tell her things were alright! She wanted to see Amand or Alice! And never meet any human ever again!  
But she knew. She knew it from the memories of her brightly colored history book. From the lighthearted chats about humans she had heard at parties.  
Phrases like 'ow, they’re just humans.’…  
Certain seemingly innocent books, written by humans, are considered forbidden literature…  
Was there…. ever a dish on the table she wasn’t sure of what it was?  
And she knew from the tone in his voice. She knew how deeply broken he must be.  
How someone who clearly wasn’t cut out for acting like a terrorist, was driven to become like this:  
He was telling the truth.

“I don’t get it.. all of that is terrible!  
Alright humans are…humans. But still people with feelings? That’s just wrong!”  
“ 'alright, humans are humans’…..do you hear what you’re saying?” He spoke gravely and bitterly calm, without facing her.  
Evangeline gulped, but nodded. He was right.  
Without her even knowing, racism might have already slipped into her mindset long ago.  
He asked: “Do you think you’re better then humans?”  
“….Maybe.” She answered truthfully. “but humans should still be respected! you’re still people! You’re just… different?”  
He sighed heavyhearted and they were both silent for a while again. A very sad silence.  
“…But well…” Eve started doubtfully, “ 'better’ or something like that.. what good of a witch am I really? I can’t even use any magic, so how much 'better’ am I from you, then?”  
He looked up, but the information didn’t seem to phase him. Did he already know?  
Still, he wasn’t going to be more compassionate right away: “You still come from a good family. You grow up in that society none the less.”  
“Yeah, I guess. But I’m a disgrace for this bloodline.  
they wanted something like my sister, but got… well, me.”  
The thief stared at her for a long while. She could only guess what expression he wore behind that mask.  
She must be stupid. Starting about things that bothered her for all this time to a criminal. What were here little inferiority problems to oppression?  
But she couldn’t shake that they were somehow similar. Not belonging anywhere.  
Alone.  
With an ache in her throat, she spoke the thought she had ignored desperately all this while:

“maybe they’re glad I’m gone.”

Before he could reply, Evangeline shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.  
No, this wasn’t like her! She had to man up!  
She jumped up from the ground and stood fiercely, pridefully.  
As befit of the proud Grimalkin family.  
“I see your point. but I can’t just simply trust you.”  
The thief sat back and even though she tried playing tough, he somehow seemed more relaxed.  
“Fair enough.” He replied.  
“I mean, you’re still a stranger that drugged and kidnapped me for suspicious reasons!”  
The man hummed a bit troubled. “yes, well. Sorry… I didn’t really have a choice there.”  
The tone in his voice grew back to the way he was when she met him at the party.  
Not really knowing what to do with the positive change in attitude after all that stress, she got pissed.  
“Yes you did! this just happened to be the best you could think of.”  
“Well, if you had preferred trashing around and us falling to our deaths, then I suppose.” He shrugged.  
“You could’ve just ripped it off, or assassinate me and take it, but you chose this.”  
She exasperatedly gestured at herself. “Look at this! I’m 1.50m! how tough can it be? Just lift me and away we go!”  
“You’d still be struggling, dear.” He spoke both cynical and comical. “Besides, it’d be a problem if you witnessed the entire trip to my evil layer.”  
“Option 3: you could’ve just dumped me in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Now that’s just cruel!” He exclaimed, more shocked then she thought he would be.  
“But still very possible.” she shrugged.  
“No.” He spoke firmly, leaving Eve to raise her eyebrow. “Why not?”  
“Because–…” He paused, rather uptight. “well… I didn’t want you to get hurt or anything.”  
She gawked at him like seeing water burn. “Not my business, but…. You REALLY suck at this kidnapping thing. Giving you a 2 out of 10.”  
“a-Anyway,” he sounded flustered, “that thing was still stuck to your dress, so I couldn’t just drop you!”  
“Well, isn’t that too bad? Now you won’t get it at all.”  
“I’ve got time.”  
She pried on the jewel to see if it still wouldn’t come lose. Surprisingly, it did.  
Now that it was lose, she dropped it down her bosom.  
He gaped at her dumbfounded, lost for words.  
“…you do know I could just assault you, right?”  
“No, you wouldn’t~” Eve smiled ear to ear.  
“…………you’ve seen that right! but you’re really lucky I won’t!!” He raised his hands both snarky and in defeat.  
“Oh, dear. You really are easy to toy with.”  
The thief huffed annoyed, but couldn’t help but to laugh after a little.  
Evangeline couldn’t drop her defenses just yet. But this felt pretty damn amusing.  
“I’m off.” the man pouted, heading for the door. “I’ll come back later. tell me then if you need anything.”  
He added: “and no, that doesn’t include me letting you go.”  
Eve snapped her finger. “Foiled again.”  
“tough luck, princess.”  
“Then, how about…” she thought for a moment. “letting me out of the room but in the house?”  
Asking it, she didn’t really expect to have a chance. But none the less, he replied: “I’ll consider.” And closed the door behind him.

—

Mist at the end of June is a rarity. None the less, the outskirts of Salem were engulfed throughout the majority of the day.  
An eerie kind of mist, that would hide monsters from mortal eyes, leaving them to roam around as they please.  
And one such monster stood at the deserted square. A massive man, completely clad in black. Hidden underneath a classy tophat was a face wrapped in bandages. The only indication that he was not a beast were the eyes that were uncovered.  
Steel blue and cold.  
But the small area of skin surrounding them that wasn’t covered by bandaged looked scorched and burnt.  
If he was anything resembling a man, he would be somewhere in his forties. Seasoned and worn. But something in his eyes was still very alive.  
It almost seemed like this gloomy person was the one emitting the mist screen. As he awaited, peering into the clouded distance, for some unseen enemy.  
A second figure approached him. Equally tall, but slender.  
Where the first man seemed to be a figure from a mysterious horror story, the other was like an exotic prince from an eastern fairytale, less then halve the age of the elder.  
His demeanor was calm and serene, but something seemed unpleasant and untrustworthy about him.  
His skin was dark, with golden markings. But his short hair was pale white. He walked barefooted, but the stones didn’t cut his skin.  
Even though he was dressed lightly, he wore thin leather gloves that he adjusted nervous-habitually from time to time.  
Due to being dressed as this, he shivered as he approached the misty figure.  
“It’s the middle of summer, but it’s still freezing whenever you’re around, mr. Moriarty. Can’t you do anything about it?”  
“No.” The other spoke briskly, but with a clearer and more solemn voice than one would expect of his posture.  
The one with the golden markings in turn, sounded to be a lot more juvenile and carefree then his appearance gave away.  
“Come, Scaliwag.” The elder man spoke, turning off to leave the square. He was a man who disliked to wait unless it was necessary and with the lost princess’ life at stake, there was no time to spare.  
Alastor Moriarty was a man of logics over feeling, but his loyalty to the royal family far exceeded anyone.  
The younger, Midas Scaliwag, had only recently joined the witch council, but this was the first time he had seen his already creepy colleague this unpleased.

Midas strut along, passing mr. Moriarty, since he knew just as well where they were heading: the major’s house.  
Well, even if it was said he was the major, it wasn’t like a human had a lot of deciding to do in the Salem outskirts.  
The actual person in charge of all human affairs was this same Midas Scaliwag.  
Said youngster knocked the door with an air of carelessness. There came no reply for a moment, until hesitatingly, a frightened and worn woman opened the door.  
The fear on her face at least doubled as she saw the two man in front of the door. Holding her breath and tongue, she stood aside to let them in.  
Ignoring the effect he had on the woman, Midas entered the residence.  
It was ramshackle and dark, with a man sitting bend over at the hearth. What caught the eye immediately as one entered was a golden statue in the middle of the room.  
It was the image of a young girl, 7 or 8 in age, innocence on her face and her thin hand outstretched.  
But both the man and woman did not dare look upon it.  
“what…. what is it?” The major spoke, suppressing the bitterness in his voice.  
“We’re looking for someone.” Moriarty spoke plainly, and Midas held a drawn picture of princess Evangeline out to the master of the house.  
Upon being approached by Midas, the man leaped back, nearly burning himself to the fire.  
“s-stay back!” He exclaimed.  
“Not? Then how about this one?” And Midas showed another drawing, this time of the Plague Doctor.  
The major shook his head vigorously. “he– t-that thief’s go nothing to do with humans! He uses magic! He’s got to be one of your kind!”  
“Now now…” Midas smiled. “What an attitude, mister major. 'your kind’? You wound me…  
If I recall correctly, last time you were more than keen to please me. You thought I could make you a rich man and as promised:”  
Midas gestured to the golden statue, “I made you realize just how rich you are.”  
The woman could no longer control herself and started sobbing: “my child… my child!!”  
She tried to rush to Midas to attack him, but was blocked by an invisible wall.  
“My, how mysterious…. no tricks, no gimmicks…” Spoke Moriarty mockingly.  
“NO! My wife!” the major rushed over to her.  
“Don’t worry. This spell can be undone as soon as we leave. Unlike the one on your gold daughter.” saying this, Midas shrugged as Moriarty gave him a look.  
It didn’t really matter if they knew or not, though to mr. Moriarty it showed there was still a lot of naivety in Midas’ set of mind towards humans.  
The major sank to his knees against the invisible wall. “the thief is to be caught dead or alive by anyone, that order went out last time. I don’t know anything about the girl. I swear…”  
“I see. Not really useful.” Midas fingered his gloves again, looking lost in thought at the statue.  
Moriarty headed back to the door, undoing the spell on the wife without a further glance. “Let’s go. We’re wasting our time.”  
“Got it, sir.” Midas rubbed the frozen little girl over the head before following with a spring in his feet.  
“You lost your patience last time, Scaliwag.” Spoke the fellow witch council member.  
“m'bad. I couldn’t really help myself…  
I hate greedy humans.  
I’m sure the girl’s better of like this, then with parents who prefer gold over her life. She’s loved now.”  
the man in bandages shrugged. “Useless sentiment… If you’d ask me

I hate ALL humans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay and not too long.  
> I've thought about splitting it up in parts, but am scared the few people who'd even want to read it would get bored if it ends on an illogical point


End file.
